This invention relates to an ironing pad assembly, and more particularly to an ironing pad that may be made portable, and which is adapted to be used on top of a table or similar flat-topped furniture for ironing.
Recently, domestic ironing has been reduced as a household chore from as much as two full days per week to as little as a few hours per week. Thus, the less frequent use of conventional ironing boards, requiring setting up, folding of legs, and storage, has become a nuisance in view of the sporadic times in which ironing is done today. In this regard, there have been several attempts to provide portable pads to alleviate the nuisance of legged ironing boards, as well as providing means for assisting in portability by rolling the pad into a spiral for insertion into a pouch-like cover. These efforts were deficient in desired lateral support, which had, for the most part, been of flat wooden boards. The prior art also taught several efforts to provide portability to ironing pads with folding means to reduce size. By way of example, such means were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,326,062 and 5,161,319, respectively granted to Beatrice Parker and to Mary Boyd. Both patents suggested the use of conventional wooden boards (See symbolic cross hatching used in the presentation of FIG. 7 of Parker and see the Abstract of the Boyd patent discussing a “plywood ironing board” with additional “wood supports”), fastened to conventional hardware store hinges 12 in Parker and hinges 20a and 20b in Boyd. Obviously, those structures are relatively heavy and cumbersome to carry and to set up for accomplishing the ironing task.